gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bereginia
Bereginia is an underground region situated beneath the surface realm of Celero. Formerly independent, it is now fully annexed to the Kingdom of Celero. Geography Located beneath Bayder's Mountain, the volcanic Lake of Fire is claimed as the origin of the Ogien tribe of Bereginia. Few Beregines live in the area around it, as it is too hot and hostile for them; however, it is a common site of pilgrimage and ritual sacrifice. The Cavern of Light is filled with mysterious glowing crystals that provide light to the Beregines, and is claimed as the origin of the Swiatlo tribe of Beregines. They are harvested regularly, but regrow quite quickly. The capital city, Wielkagrad, is located nearby. River Russalno is a long, snaky underground river supplies the Beregines with water, fish and occasionally transport. It is claimed as the origin of the Woda tribe, who still live mostly along its length. People Beregines are a slender, mammalian race rarely topping three feet tall. They are divided into five tribes- the Ogien, Swiatlo, Woda, Ziemia and Ciemnosc, though now they are mostly ritual and have little ethnic meaning as generations of inbreeding means tribal traits appear throughout the population. The females are outnumbered by the males three to one, and their women possess most positions of power and can expect to inherit, as males possess very few rights and are treated mostly as servants, bodyguards and generally expendable. The Ogien tribe consists primarily of red skinned, yellow-eyed and hairless individuals with considerable heat resistance. The Swiatlo tribe consists primarily of exceptionally pale, white-haired individuals with large, glowing eyes. The Woda tribe consists primarily of pale skinned, blue-eyed, hairless individuals with webbed fingers and toes and capable of holding their breath for long periods of time. The Ziemia tribe consists primarily of grey skinned, brown-eyed, sturdily built individuals with thick grey hair. The Ciemnosc tribe consists primarily of black skinned, hairless individuals with large, black eyes and the ability to navigate in areas with practically no light. Resources Light Crystals: These mysterious glowing crystals store and release light slowly and grow quickly. They are very small and give off a similar amount of light to a candle, though they can be recharged by leaving them in areas of natural light. They cannot recharge other light crystals, however, but sunlight will work just as well. Granite: There are some extensive granite quarries near the Lake of Fire, and it is the primary building material they use. Iron/Steel: There are enough iron mines to provide a surplus worth selling, and steel is used in place of ceramics, wood and clay. Most of the plants that grow underground do not burn easily and a lack of coal veins means the Beregines rely on imported wood and coal to produce much of their steel. Religion The Beregines worship their ancestors, and each tribe claims a different area as the supernatural origin of that tribe- for the Ogien, this is the Lake of Fire, for the Swiatlo it is the Cavern of Light, for the Woda it is the River Russalno, for the Ziemia it is the granite-rich caverns and quarries and for the Ciemnosc it is the dark, winding tunnels with little light. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions